El grito del corazón
by basalpizza130
Summary: Hola me llamo Genny, soy nueva en todo este mundo de escribir fanfics y pues aqui les traigo un pequeño resumen de mi primera historia, espero les guste. Fionna aprenderia que si no expresa sus sentimientos terminara hiriendose a si misma y a esa persona especial que le ha robado los sueños por tanto tiempo, pero para estar juntos tendran que pasar ciertos conflictos emocionales.


Esto no es posible! Esto no es posible!.- se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.- no es posible.- entonces se fue corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.- por que me hizo esto?.- pensaba mientras corría a casa

-El día anterior-

Esa música es horrible, fionna deja de escuchar ese ruido.- dijo el chico flameado disgustado alejándose de aquel artilugio del cual salía la música

Marshall me presto este aparato (un mp3 ¿tanto tiempo le sobrevivió?) para escuchar su música y solo quería compartirla contigo, no es para que te pongas así.- le respondió la humana rubia que ya estaba molesta

Hmmm.- el simple nombre de Marshall Lee le molestaba.- porque fionna pasa tanto tiempo con él?.- pensó el príncipe flama

Qué ocurre?.- le pregunto fionna

Nada.- respondió molesto.- púdrete el cerebro si eso quieres.- Y el chico flameado se dio la vuelta para irse ocultándole sus celos a fionna

Aaaaagh!.- grito exasperada fionna al cielo y se dirigió en dirección contraria

-No tan lejos de ahí en una manta de picnic sobre el césped-

Están peleando de nuevo.- dijo una gata que estiro sus patas como sancos para ver a la pareja a lo lejos

(Esto es cada vez mas reciente).- dijo lord monocromicon en clave morse

Cada vez que fionna regresa de estar con el príncipe flama regresa de mal humor, termina mírame y no me toques.- dijo cake

(Desde cuando empezaron a pelearse?).- dijo lord M

Desde que el príncipe le dijo "te amo" a fionna, pero ella no le respondió.- dijo cake

(Por que no le respondió?).- pregunto lord M

Porque fionna aún no siente la palabra con A.- le respondió cake

(La palabra con A?.. amor?).- menciono lord M

Esa misma.- dijo cake haciendo un ademan con la mano de afirmación

(Pero si no siente eso por el entonces por que siguen juntos?).- dijo con duda lord M

La verdad.- hizo una pausa.- no sé porque sigue con el

(Te preocupa mucho esto verdad?).- dijo lord M rodeándola en forma de abrazo

Siento que la está marchitando por dentro.- le contesto cake posando su cabeza sobre la de lord M

En otra parte bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, fionna daba vueltas hablando consigo misma

No puede ser que me esté haciendo un drama por unas canciones, además a el quien le da el derecho de decirme que hacer y que no.- refunfuñaba molesta fionna sin percatarse que alguien más la escuchaba

Parece que alguien no ha tenido un lindo día.- dijo un chico que volaba sobre ella

Marshall!.- dijo sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada que la hayan escuchado

Vaya, no quería asustarte.. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho.- dijo Marshall con tono burlón

Ja ja!, muy gracioso vampirito.-dijo fionna en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa olvidando porque estaba molesta

Por qué estabas refunfuñando tanto hace rato.- le pregunto Marshall

Aaagh es que discutí con el príncipe flama.- dijo fionna recordando porque estaba molesta.- gracias por recordármelo.- pensó

Otra vez?.- dijo Marshall nada sorprendido de lo que fionna le comentaba

Si! Otra vez!.- le respondió fionna cada vez más molesta

Tranquila fi.. No quería que te molestes.. Es mas.. Vayamos de aventura para animarte un poco.- dijo Marshall queriendo animar a fionna

Esta bien Marshy.- era la primera vez que fionna le decía así a Marshall y esto hizo que se sonroje un poco pero el trato de ocultarse de ella

Ambos fueron al bosque a buscar monstruos o cualquier cosa con la cual luchar, se toparon con una bestia gigante amarilla de 4 ojos que abarcaban todo su rostro, su boca estaba en su estómago y sus extremidades eran tentáculos negros en lugar de brazos y piernas. Marshall se convirtió en un murciélago gigante del tamaño de la bestia y le sujeto los tentáculos y fionna prosiguió cortándoselos, la bestia sin poder moverse trato de caerse sobre fionna pero Marshall reacciono a tiempo salvándola y acabando con la bestia de una vez por todas.

Ey, yo quería dar el golpe final.- dijo fionna algo agitada por la pelea

De nada fionna por rescatarte.- dijo Marshall igual agitado

Entonces fionna se acerca a Marshall y lo abraza.- esto es por salvarme.- dijo fionna al oído del vampiro totalmente sonrojado. El corazón de Marshall estaba acelerado pero ya no por la lucha, en eso fionna se separa y le da un golpe en el brazo

Auch!.- dijo Marshall frotándose el brazo.- y eso por que fue?.- le pregunto aun sobando su brazo

Porque enserio quería dar el golpe final.- dijo fionna guiñando el ojo y con una sonrisa que hizo a Marshall olvidar lo ultimo

Ya se había ocultado el sol y Marshall acompañaba a fionna a casa cuando se toparon con el príncipe flama .-ay no.. me saldrá con otro drama.- pensaba fionna

Como lo odio.- pensaba Marshall a la vez apretando los puños

Fionna podemos hablar un momento?.- dijo el pf jalando a fionna de la muñeca a otro sitio antes que ella dijera algo (el llevaba un guante metálico que fionna le había dado para no lastimarla cuando se agarren de las manos)

Adiós Marshall.- alcanzo a gritar fionna a lo lejos mientras era jalada por el príncipe

Adiós fi...- alcanzo a decir Marshall pero fionna no pudo oírlo.- como detesto a ese tipo.- dijo Marshall refunfuñando solo

Ya lejos Marshall, fionna se soltó del agarre del príncipe.-Porque me jalaste de esa manera?.. No me dejaste ni despedirme bien de Marshall.- le gritaba fionna molesta al pf

Le gritaste adiós ¿no?.. Además que hacías con el.- le decía totalmente celoso el pf

Fuimos de aventura, sabes que me gusta ir de aventura seguido.- le respondió fionna cada vez subiendo más la intensidad de su enojo

Y no puedes ir con cake?.. Tiene que ser con él?.- grito también furioso el pf

Y a ti que te molesta si salgo con él o no?.- empezaba a hartarse fionna.- él es mi amigo y salgo con el sí quiero.-le dijo ya exasperada

Pero tú eres mi novia.. Y casi no sales conmigo.- le respondió el pf cabizbajo

Ese comentario hizo que fionna se sintiera culpable, agarro una roca, la beso y se la dio al pf.- te prometo salir más contigo si?.- dijo fionna. Entonces el pf hizo lo mismo y sonrió, fionna hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa era forzada

Desde la ventana en la casa del árbol estaba cake viendo al pf y a fionna con unos binoculares

Aaaaargg.. Otra vez se calló y no lo puso en su lugar.- gruño cake

Tu sabes que el punto débil de fionna es que la hagan sentirse mal.- decía bmo observando en la ventana también con unos binoculares a la pareja que se despedía

Y ese tipo lo único que hace es explotar ese punto débil a su conveniencia.- decía cake viendo con odio al pf

Pero tienes que admitir que fionna tampoco dice lo que siente aunque este muy molesta siempre lo calla.- dijo bmo a cake tratando de calmarla al verla como asesinaba al príncipe con la mirada

Lo sé!.. Pero esa niña no entiende.- dijo cake molesta

Calla!.. Fionna ya va a entrar.- dijo bmo señalando a fionna que estaba acercándose a la entrada

Oh rayos.. Le prometí que no la iba a espiar de nuevo.- decía cake apresurada alejándose de la ventana y guardando sus binoculares

Que bien cumples tu promesa.- decía bmo riendo

Tú también la estabas espiando bmo no te hagas.- le replico cake

Pero yo no le prometí nada.- le respondió bmo en tono de burla

Toushe !.- dijo cake rendida

Entonces entra fionna a la casa y cake se asusta y trata de lucir inocente pero antes que fionna suba a su habitación tocan la puerta

Ahh, espero no sea el príncipe.- pensaba fionna, aunque se habían despedido bien ella seguía molesta

Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa (y alivio) fue que no se trataba del príncipe flama sino de Marshall lee quien tenía una expresión seria

Marshall!?.- dijo fionna sorprendida

Fi…- Marshall hizo una pequeña pausa.- tenemos que hablar

Que ocurre Marshall?.. Me estas preocupando.- decía fionna sin entender nada

Arriba en el cuarto con cake y bmo

Oye bmo ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué fionna no subió?.- le preguntaba cake a bmo

Creo que llego Marshall Lee y están hablando.- decía bmo recostado en el piso tratado de oír

M..M…Marshall Lee?.- decía cake temblando, todavía le tenía miedo a los vampiros pero no se lo decía a fionna para que no la esté molestando al respecto

Siii, el vampiro aterrador, ñaca ñaca.- decía bmo asustando a cake, luego se soltó a reír

Eso no fue gracioso bmo.- decía cake asustada pero molesta

Para mi si lo fue.- le decía riendo.- entonces.. ¿Quieres?.- le pregunto bmo a cake haciendo un ademan hacia el piso para que cake se acercara

Que si quiero que?.- preguntaba cake molesta aun por la broma de bmo

Dah, escuchar lo que están diciendo.- le dijo sin dejar de escuchar a Marshall y fionna del otro lado

Pero.. Pero le prometí a fionna que no la espiaría.- decía cake resistiendo la tentación

Aja.. Como no la espiaste en la ventana? o como no la espiaste cuando estaba en tu cita con lord M?.- dijo bmo

Tu como sabes lo de mi cita con..- decía cake sorprendida pero bmo la interrumpió

Eso no importa ¿quieres escuchar o no?.- entonces bmo se percató que en su discusión cake había estirado su oreja hacia la planta baja para escuchar lo que decían Marshall y fionna

Al darse cuenta de eso cake volteo a ver a bmo apenada.- qué? Tú me obligaste.- dijo en su defensa

No te apunte ningún arma .- respondió bmo

Ya calla que no oigo.- le regaño cake.- uff me salve.- pensó y continuo escuchando

Hmmm.- le dijo bmo acostándose otra vez en el piso para escuchar que pasaba abajo

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa del árbol

Fi.. Tengo que decirte algo.- decía Marshall con el corazón en la garganta

Que ocurre Marshall.- preguntaba preocupada fionna

En ese momento Marshall miro directamente a fionna lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en ella que hizo su corazón latiera aún más rápido

Marshall.. Estas bien?.- le pregunto fionna sacándole de su trance

Fionna yo.. Yo…- sentía como su lengua se hacía nudo

Marshall?.- pregunto fionna viéndolo directamente a los ojos, al ver esto Marshall saco valor y soltó todo

Fionna tú me gustas!.-dijo alfin Marshall dejando totalmente atónita a fionna

(Queeeeeeee?.- se oyó gritar a cake arriba mientras bmo la callaba)

q..Qué?.- pregunto fionna todavía incrédula (al parecer no había escuchado a cake), a ella también le gustaba Marshall pero sentía que estaba mal pues estaba saliendo con el príncipe flama y no quería hacerle algo así aunque significara seguir siendo infeliz a su lado

Lo que oíste.- decía Marshall mientras flotaba al sillón

Marshall yo..- fionna no pudo decir todo lo que sentía por el pues la detuvo su falta de expresión y el hecho que sentía estaba engañando al pf. Solo se le quedo viendo a Marshall como se sentaba en el sillón, apoyaba los codos sobre sus piernas y cubría su cara con las manos

fionna, me he callado esto tanto tiempo y verte con el torpe flama siempre me es una tortura, pero cuando estamos juntos y vamos de aventura soy tan feliz porque en esos momentos eres solo para mi.- Marshall al darse cuenta en lo último que dijo quedo totalmente rojo e intento cubrirse mas

Fionna sentía unas inmensas ganas de ir hacia Marshall, y abrazarlo pero se detuvo por la misma razón por la cual no podía demostrarle a Marshall lo que sentía… el príncipe flama

Marshall yo… volvió a decir fionna cuando Marshall la interrumpió

Fionna… quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo Marshall alfin

Marshall….- decía fionna.- sabes que no puedo, estoy saliendo con flame.- dijo fionna.. Alfin termino una frase.- Marshall.. Yo lo sien..- fionna no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Marshall la volvió a interrumpir

Fionna no tienes que tratarme como a un niño, ya tengo 1000 años de edad, no me pondré mal.- decía Marshall tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Marshall.. Lo siento.- susurro fionna bajando la cabeza y maldiciéndose en su cabeza

Al ver que fionna agachaba su cabeza Marshall se recobró y puso en sí, volteando a ver a fionna dijo.- no te preocupes fi estoy bien, no te pongas así.- sacando una sonrisa que hizo a fionna sonreír también

Jeje siempre sabes cómo calmarme.- decía fionna golpeando el brazo de Marshall tratando de no sacar la lagrima que ya iba saliendo de sus ojos

Ey! Jeje.-decía Marshall frotando su brazo.- me dejaras manco fi.- dijo queriendo hacer del ambiente menos tenso

Fionna y Marshall trataban de cambiar el tema para animarse el uno al otro y lo consiguieron pues ambos empezaron a bromear y reír (cada uno con sus cosas en su cabeza claro). Marshall se tuvo que ir a su casa y se despidió de fionna, esta lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo.- hasta mañana fi.- se escuchó decir a Marshall

-arriba con bmo y cake-

Cake reacciona!... CAKE!.- bmo le gritaba a una cake paralizada por lo que había escuchado.- emm… mira! Ahí viene lord M luciendo su espectacular y largo abdomen!.- grito bmo para sacar a cake de su trance

Donde?.- grito cake despertado

No era cierto, lo dije para ver si reaccionabas… picarona.- decía bmo al ver la cara de cake emocionada por creer que lord M estaba ahí

Bmo eres cruel.- decía cake decepcionada que su novio no estuviera ahí

Cuando fionna subía a su habitación se dio cuenta que cake perseguía a bmo por todo el cuarto y solo quedo confundida.- emm… cake?.- pregunto fionna tratando que dejara de perseguir a bmo para que la voltee a ver

Fionna?.- volteo a verla cake dejando escapar a bmo quien enseguida bajo a la sala a ocultarse.- te escapaste hoy pequeño enano .- decía cake al ver como bmo huía

Cake te sientes bien?.- preguntaba fionna algo distraída por la plática que recién tubo con Marshall

Eh?.. Si fionna.- dijo cake saliendo de su mente en donde torturaba a bmo.- y tú?.. Te noto algo distraída querida.- le pregunto a fionna rogando por que no la haya descubierto que la había espiado, pero fionna estaba en otro mundo para haberse percatado de eso

No.. No… digo.. Estoy bien cake.- fionna trataba de pisar tierra.- necesito dormir, buenas noches cake, descansa.- decía fionna mientras se ponía su pijama y se acomodaba para dormir

Esta bien fi.- dijo cake cuando se percató que solo despertó en fionna la tristeza que trato de ocultarle pero sin embargo cake logro escuchar como fionna lloraba.- buenas noches hermanita.- dijo cake acariciando la cabeza de fionna que le daba la espalda y acto seguido se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, cake ya estaba despierta en la concina mientras fionna dormía todavía (se pasó la noche llorando hasta que alfin quedo dormida)

Sigue durmiendo?.- pregunto bmo tomando distancia segura de cake todavía

Si, estuvo llorando toda la noche, cree que no la escuche pero no podía dormir sabiendo que esta así.- respondió cake quien sirviéndose una taza de café

Fionna despertó mucho más tarde.. Había soñado con Marshall. Ya estaba decidida, terminaría con el príncipe flama de una vez por todas pero ¿Cómo lo haría?.. Nunca había pasado una situación así y no quería herirlo pero ya no podía estar más a su lado

Mientras tanto en casa de Marshall, él también se había quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en la plática con fionna y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su silueta, su ser tan agresivo y dulce.. Esa hermosa cabellera rubia que oculta aquel gorro de conejo pero que a la vez deja escapar un mechón sobre su bello rostro… ahhhhg. Detestaba sentir eso pero no podía pararlo. Tocaron a su puerta, se levantó ilusionado pensando que era fionna pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a la última persona que hubiese querido ver y más en esos momentos.- que haces aquí?.- le pregunto Marshall a la chica frente a su puerta

Vaya manera de saludar marsh, yo también te extrañe.- dijo aquella chica

Que haces aquí?.- volvió a preguntar Marshall pero ahora más enojado

Uy acaso te trabaste cariño?.- le pregunto la chica de piel gris y melena blanca con dos coletas atrás y un fleco largo que se interponía entre los ojos.- holaaaa.. Tierra llamando a marsh, acaso no te enseñaron a no ser grosero

Hola.- dijo Marshall molesto y cortante.- y adiós.- decía tratando de cerrar la puerta de su casa pero Ashley lo evito poniendo su pie y entrando a la fuerza

Lindo lugar marsh, me gusta.- decía Ashley paseándose por la casa de Marshall sacándolo de sus casillas

Por favor!- exclamo Marshall ya exasperado, no estaba de humor para este tipo de visitas y no quería que Ashley se percatara que había pasado la noche entera llorando.- ya vete!

Marsh..- dijo Ashley y vio que de los ojos de Marshall estaban a punto de brotar unas lágrimas.- estas bien?.- pregunto ya en tono serio

A ti que te importa.- dijo Marshall tratando de no llorar y a la vez ya totalmente enojado

Marsh.- decía Ashley en tono comprensivo y dulce.- me importas mucho, he venido a pedirte perdón

Marshall quedo sorprendido, pero había dejado de sentir algo por Ashley hace tiempo pues no le perdonaba lo de su pequeña osito de peluche además que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a fionna aunque ella no le había correspondido sus sentimientos como él hubiese querido

Marshall?.- le pregunto Ashley sacándolo de su trance.- me aceptas de nuevo marsh?

Lo siento Ashley.- dijo el vampiro entristeciendo a la chica frente a el.- podre perdonarte pero deje de sentir lo mismo por ti, ahora mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.- Marshall se calló por el dolor que le causaba aquel recuerdo de la hermosa niña rubia que no correspondía su amor

Esta bien marsh.- decía Ashley decepcionada.- pero al menos acéptame como una amiga, puedes contarme porque estas así

Marshall no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas.- es una larga historia

No te preocupes marsh, no tengo nada más que hacer.- dijo Ashley mientras se sentó en el sofá de Marshall e hizo un ademan para que se siente junto a ella, Marshall se sentó casi a la orilla del otro lado haciendo sentir mal a Ashley pero lo paso por alto y comenzó a contarle desde que conoció a fionna

-En la casa del árbol con fionna y cake-

Cake?.. CAKE!?.- gritaba fionna a una gata totalmente paralizada con una cara de sorpresa

No te preocupes fionna, yo sé cómo sacarla de trance.- decía bmo mientras se acercaba a cake

Emm.. Ok?.- contesto fionna con dudas de que haría bmo

Oh por glob.. Es lord M con su espectacular y sedosa melena al viento?.- gritaba bmo

Donde.. Donde?.- preguntaba cake saliendo de su trance, había vuelto a caer.- maldito enano ahora no te me escapas.- dijo cake cayendo en cuenta que era mentira y viendo con mirada asesina a bmo que ya había huido del lugar

Cake, no me esperaba eso de ti.. Picarona.- decía fionna a su amiga que ya se iba a encaminar a buscar a la pequeña maquinita cuando regreso de su cabeza en donde bmo no la estaba pasando en grande

Eso no importa ahora .- decía molesta.- enserio harás eso?.- pregunto cake a respuesta de lo que fionna le había dicho momentos antes y que la había petrificado

Si.- dijo fionna convencida de lo que sea que le había comentado a cake.- lo hare hoy, ya no pienso esperar más.- decía caminando al teléfono. Primero llamo al príncipe flama y le pidió que vaya a su casa y que necesitaba hablar con él, luego con el corazón en la garganta dudaba en apretar los números y marcarle a Marshall.- estará molesto conmigo?.- pensaba cuando una vocecita la interrumpió

Hazlo.- decía bmo animándola y a la vez escondiéndose de cake. Quien lo buscaba furiosa

Fionna decidida le marco a Marshall quien se detuvo de su relato un momento para pararse frente al teléfono dudando si responder o no, entonces lo hizo.- hola?.- dijo forzando su voz para que no sonara tan cortada por el llanto

Marshall?.- decía fionna con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.- Marshall tenemos que hablar.- trataba hablar aun teniendo un nudo horrible en la lengua.- te parece esta noche.- le dijo alfin

Fi..Fionna?.- Marshall no sabía que más decir.- claro, ahí estaré.- dijo de una vez tratando de sonar normal

Ok marshy… nos vemos luego.- dijo fionna colgando el teléfono

Quien era?.- pregunto Ashley

Mi rubia heroína.- decía agarrándose el pecho con las manos en gesto te querer calmar su corazón

Era ella?.- Ashley trato de ocultar sus celos.- y que quería?.- pregunto más molesta que interesada

Quería verme esta noche.- dijo Marshall aun sin creerlo.- dijo que tenía algo que decirme.- decía Marshall mientras sacaba su sombrilla y salía de su casa

Espera marsh.- dijo Ashley tratando de detenerlo del brazo.- no te dijo que en la noche?.- pregunto en un intento inútil que se quedara

No puedo esperar tanto.- decía Marshall zafándose del agarre de Ashley y se dirigía a casa de fionna

-En casa de fionna-

Ya está aquí.- decía cake señalando por la ventana al chico flameado que se dirigía a la puerta

Ya es hora.- dijo fionna sacado valor

Aquí estaré para rajarle la cara si trata de hacer algo malo.- decía cake mostrando sus garras

Jeje gracias cake.. Bien… ya voy.- fionna atravesó la puerta y se detuvo frente al príncipe flama

Ocurre algo fionna.- le pregunto angustiado el pf

Siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar.- dijo fionna seriamente

Esta bien, fionna me estas asustando.- decía el pf mientras se sentaba frente a ella

Esto no está funcionando flame.- decía fionna tratando de no llorar, romper con alguien es difícil pensó

Que… que estás diciendo fionna?.- preguntaba totalmente alterado el príncipe

Que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, flame, nos estamos haciendo daño, esto es lo mejor para los dos.- soltó fionna de una vez

Fionna no.- decía el pf pero nada haría cambiar a fionna de opinión.- al menos, me das un último beso?.- le pregunto mientras estiraba una roca en dirección a ella

Supongo que está bien.- dijo sosteniendo la piedra y le dio un beso, acto seguido se lo estaba entregando al príncipe flama quien hizo lo mismo. Marshall había llegado antes y se encontró esa última escena, totalmente triste no pudo evitar irse llorando porque él sabía que la roca significaba beso con ellos

Supongo que entonces es el adiós.- dijo el pf quitándose el guante que fionna le había regalado tiempo atrás y entregándoselo junto con la piedra

Si flame, gracias por los buenos ratos.- decía fionna sosteniendo el guante y la piedra.- que voy a hacer con esto?.- se preguntaba

Entonces… adiós fionna.- decía el chico flameado lléndose en dirección a casa triste

Adiós flame.- alcanzo a decir fionna para luego entrar a su casa

Yyyyyyy…. Como te fue?.- pregunto cake regresando so oreja a su longitud original rogándole a glob que fionna no la haya visto

Pues bien, supongo.- decía fionna aun reponiéndose.- romper con alguien es difícil.- le dijo a cake mientras se tiraba en el sofá dejando por ahí lo que flame le entrego

Y ahora a conquistar al sexy vampirito?.- decía cake aun disgustada con la idea pero queriendo apenar a fionna… lo cual consiguió

Cake!.- dijo fionna roja como tomate regañando a su amiga.- pero efectivamente, esta noche le declarare mis sentimientos a Marshall.- pensaba fionna todavía sonrojada

A poco no, pequeña niña es hora que te recuerde los escalones de las citas.- decía cake mientras caminaba frente a fionna haciendo 15 escalones con su brazo izquierdo y antes que empezara a hablar fue interrumpida

Si siii ya se, nada del escalón 15… ya se cake.- decía fionna apenada porque cake ya le había explicado lo que era el escalón número 15

Ah no mi pequeña niña.- decía cake volviendo a su tono más paternal que materno.- con ese vampirito no quisiera que pases del primer escalón.. Pero para que veas que no soy mala te doy permiso hasta el segundo escalón.. Los besuqueos, tal vez incluso con lengua.- decía cake a fionna quien estaba muy sonrojada

Cake!.- la volvió a regañar fionna

Te cache mi pequeña picara.- se burlaba cake

Pero mientras cake molestaba a fionna y esta trataba de buscar como declarársele a Marshall todo estaba mal con el

Marsh no llores, no me gusta verte así.- Ashley consolaba a Marshall que había regresado de casa de fionna con el corazón destrozado después de ver el "beso" entre ella y el pf

Como no voy a llorar?, ella quería verme después de verlo a él y estarse besando a través de esa estúpida piedra… que quería decirme?.- se preguntaba Marshall desesperado por una respuesta

No se marsh, para mí que ella solo está jugando con tus sentimientos.- le decía Ashley, alfin podía tratar de reconquistar a Marshall

Tú crees eso?.- a Marshall lo destrozaba la simple idea de que fionna jugara con el.- seria cierto?.- pensó

Eso me parece a mí.- decía Ashley enterrando más el cuchillo en la herida

No puede ser… no puede ser.- dijo un triste, furico y lamentoso Marshall

Más tarde en casa de fionna y cake

Fiona daba vueltas en la sala.- ya es tarde ya es tarde.- se decía a si misma mientras revisaba por la ventana a ver si Marshall llegaba.- ya es tarde ya es tarde

Tranquila fi.. Pronto llegara.- le decía cake a fionna mientras jugaba bmo (lo había perdonado nada más porque quería jugar)

Es que… ya es muy tarde.- decía viendo el reloj de la pared.- ya casi van a dar la 12 y aun no llega

Ya sabes que él es impuntual querida.- dijo cake sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de bmo

Pero no así.. No ahora.- dijo fionna mientras salía por la puerta apresurada a casa de Marshall

A dónde vas?.- grito cake pero fionna se fue corriendo y no la logro escuchar.- supongo que fue a buscarlo.- dijo volviendo a su juego

Eres una viciosa.- dijo bmo a cake

Tu cállate que solo vives porque quiero jugar.- respondió agresivamente

Ok ok me callo… viciosa.- susurro bmo para que no lo escuche pero cake si lo escucho y lo empezó a ver con ojos de asesina, entonces bmo volvió a poner el juego

En casa de Marshall

Marshall ya deja de llorar por ella.- dijo Ashley ya molesta por los sentimientos de Marshall a fionna

Es que.. No puedo.- dijo Marshall.- yo… yo la amo

Esto colmo a Ashley quien decidió tomar todo en sus manos ya que Marshall no iba a ceder fácilmente.- Marshall basta!, deja de llorar por ella, aquí estoy yo, dame otra oportunidad.- mientras dijo esto último se había acercado a Marshall más y más hasta que estaban cara a cara

Ashley yo..- Marshall no pudo terminar su oración pues Ashley se le abalanzó y lo beso. Marshall con el corazón roto le devolvió el beso.- qué más da?.- pensó tristemente pero a la vez teniendo a fionna en su cabeza

Fionna solo veía la escena totalmente destrozada.- Esto no es posible! Esto no es posible!.- se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.- no es posible.- entonces se fue corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.- por que me hizo esto?.- pensaba mientras corría a casa

Al darse cuenta Marshall de lo que hacía se separó bruscamente de Ashley recobrando su compostura.- Ashley, esto no puede ser, me hiciste mucho daño y ya no siento nada por ti.- dijo mientras la veía fijamente

Y ese beso marsh?.- preguntaba Ashley tratando de despertar algún sentimiento en el.- no fue nada?

Ashley yo… esto no puede ser, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo Marshall tratando de calmar a Ashley que se había puesto triste.- mi corazón le pertenece a fionna, aunque ella no lo quiera.- dijo tristemente al recordarlo

Marshall por favor.- dijo Ashley pero Marshall la interrumpió

Si te diera la oportunidad que me pides, solo estaría contigo físicamente pero en mi mente y mi corazón estaría fionna.- dijo Marshall totalmente seguro y rompiendo las ilusiones de Ashley

Ashley ya más molesta que triste se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a ver a Marshall.- bien! Como quieras marsh.- y se fue azotando la puerta tras de ella

Soy un desastre.- dijo Marshall recostándose (flotando) sobre su sillón y con las manos en la cara

Fionna corría y corría tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.- debí decírselo, debí decirle lo que sentía por el.- dijo entre llantos

Viene corriendo y perece que está llorando.- dijo bmo mientras sostenía sus binoculares pegado a la ventana

Que le hizo ese maldito a mi niña?!.- gritaba cake agitando su puño furiosa

No lo sé pero puedes preguntarle a ella.- dijo mientras apuntaba a fionna que había llegado a la puerta

Ahora mismo descubro que tanto pasó.- dijo cake mientras bajaba de la habitación

Fionna entro llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro, cake trato de calmarla y preguntarle qué había ocurrido pero fionna no quería hablar.- no estoy de humor para hablar cake.. No estoy de humor.- dijo con la voz cortada por tanto llanto

No quiere hablar.- dijo bmo viendo como fionna subía a su cuarto

Ahora mismo hablare con Marshall.- dijo cake a bmo mientras salía a casa del vampiro

Pero cake!.. No que te dan miedo aun los vampiros?.- le gritaba bmo mientras ella salía furiosa

Sí.. Pero nadie le saca una lagrima a mi niña sin lamentarlo.- se dijo cake a si sin que bmo pudiese escucharla

Marshall seguía pensando en todo lo recién ocurrido.- soy un desastre, soy un desastre.- se repetía.- trágame nocheosfera que ya no puedo más

Marshall Lee Abader!.- gritaba una voz furiosa fuera de su casa

Yo conozco esa voz.- pensó saliendo de su trance.- cake?

Sal ahora vampiro inmundo!.- seguía gritando cake

Y ahora que le hice a esa gata odiosa.- pensaba Marshall mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- hola cake.. Que ocurre?

Entonces cake se vuelve gigante y toma a Marshall con una de sus patas.- que le hiciste a mi fionna patán?

Hacerle qué?.- dijo Marshall tratando de liberarse y volviéndose un murciélago gigante.- ella me hizo mucho daño a mí, quería verme a decirme no sé qué importante pero la vi besando a ese idiota en llamas.- le reclamaba Marshall sujetando por el cuello a cake

Besarlo? Acaso estas mal niño?.- gritaba cake tratando de liberarse

Bueno.. No a el… esa estúpida roca con la cual se besan.- dijo Marshall con un acento de burla y enojo mientras seguía sujetándola

Eres un tonto!, ella termino con el idiota en llamas (también cake lo detestaba) para estar contigo torpe!.- dijo con mucho trabajo pues Marshall le cortaba la respiración

Que.. Que dijiste?.- preguntaba Marshall bajando la guardia y acto seguido cake lo rodeo con su cuerpo inmovilizándolo

Lo que oíste niño tonto.- dijo cake apretando a Marshall que trataba de liberarse

Entonces por qué lo beso? Según yo cuando rompes con alguien no lo besas.- decía Marshall aun molesto y queriendo zafarse del agarre de cake

Ella solo accedió a ese beso como última petición de el a ella!.- dijo cake fuera de sus casillas

Y tu como sabes todo eso?, acaso ella te lo dijo o que?.- decía Marshall dejando de forcejear con cake

Pues yo em...- cake estaba apenada aun de haber espiado a fionna mientras terminaba con el príncipe flama.- lo escuche todo ¿ok?.. Estaba espiando a fionna como cuando llegaste a declarártele.- dijo cake soltando todo de una vez

Nos espiabas!?.- grito Marshall totalmente sonrojado y molesto

Bmo también lo hacía.- dijo.- pero eso no es lo que importa.. El punto es.. Que algo le hiciste a mi niña y estoy aquí a saber que fue.. Antes de rajarte la garganta.- susurro esto último volviendo a su tamaño normal y liberando a Marshall quien también cambio de su forma de murciélago

Aun no entiendo que es lo que según tú le hice.- decía Marshall mientras recobraba el aliento y con la mano en el estomago

Fionna había venido a tu casa porque tu no habías llegado a verla cuando te cito, luego de un rato regreso llorando y sin ganas de hablar.- le explicaba a Marshall tratando de no ahorcarlo

Vino a mi casa?.- todo empezaba a tener sentido para Marshall, seguramente lo vio besando a Ashley.- soy un idiota!.- dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos

Sí.. Lo eres, ahora dime por que llego llorando fionna?.- cake ya estaba más calmada

Cometí un error.. Debo arreglar esto.- decía mientras salía de la cueva volando rápidamente

A donde crees que vas?.- grito cake pero Marshall no la escucho

Debo corregirlo, debo corregirlo.- repetía Marshall con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

Por favor fionna.- decía bmo tratando de consolar a la chica triste.- ya no llores más, ¿quieres jugar un rato?.- dijo extendiéndole su control pero ella lo rechazo

Bmo déjame sola por favor.- decía mientras le daba la espalda a bmo

Esta bien fi.. Pero ya no llores más por favor.- dijo bmo mientras bajaba a la sala

Su cabeza daba vueltas.- por que no se lo dije cuando tuve la oportunidad.- decía molesta consigo misma.- lo tenía frente a mí pero no le dije nada… soy una tonta, me acobarde y lo perdí.- dijo esto último rompiendo en llanto cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, en ese momento alguien le toco la cabeza.- bmo, te dije que me dejaras sola.- respondió si voltear a ver a quien la estaba acompañando

Bip bip?.- respondió en tono burlón

Fionna volteo a ver sorprendida.- m.. Marshall?.- Decía incrédula.- que haces aquí?.- volteó su rostro para que él no la viera llorando

Marshall se acercó tiernamente a ella y con la mano giro su rostro hacia el para verla directamente.- vine por ti mi bella heroína.- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de fionna con su pulgar

Pe.. Pero te vi besando a ash..- fionna no termino de hablar cuando Marshall se acercó y la beso, fionna le correspondió el beso

Marshall separo sus labios de los de fionna y dijo.- esto era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.- y volvió a besarla pero ahora más apasionadamente

Fionna sentía dentro de su pecho como su corazón latía intensamente.- que esto no sea un sueño.- pensó mientras disfrutaba de su beso con Marshall

Esta fionna es una picara.- decía bmo quien los espiaba por la escalera

Bmo de que me perdí!.- dijo cake agitada luego de regresar corriendo de casa de Marshall

Shhhhh!.- bmo alcanzo a callarla para que no descubrieran que los estaba espiando

Entonces que ocurre arriba?.- pregunto insistente cake

Creo que alguien probara el escalón 15 hoy.- decía bmo molestando a cake

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahora sí.. Yo lo mato!.- dijo cake encaminándose a las escaleras furiosa cuando bmo la detuvo.- suéltame!

Era broma cake.- dijo tratando de calmarla.- Marshall llego, aclararon sus sentimientos y se están besando ahora

Aaaaaahhh ok.- dijo cake ya tranquila.- QUEDATE EN EL SEGUNDO ESCALON CHIQUILLA!.- grito

CAKE!.- se escuchó gritar a fionna mientras Marshall reía

Después de un rato la ahora pareja bajaron juntos, Marshall bajo a fionna abrazándola mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho

Ya terminaron tortolos?.- dijo cake mientras jugaba bmo

Cake por favor.- decía fionna totalmente sonrojada

Jeje está bien fi… entonces ya es oficial que son novios?.- preguntaba cake sin quitar la vista de la pantallita

SIP.- dijo Marshall jalando a fionna de la cintura hacia el.- verdad mi bella conejita?

Marshall.- dijo fionna apenada.- sii, ya es oficial, somos novios

Pues me alegra oír eso.- decía cake levantándose de su lugar y llendo hacia fionna y Marshall.- pero nada del escalón 15 me escuchan .- dijo seriamente clavando la mirada en Marshall

Cake no empieces.- decía la sonrojada fionna

Tranquila cake, no habrá escalón 15.- decía Marshall mientras sacaba a fionna de la casa flotando.- al menos por ahora.- alcanzo a gritar ya que había dejado atrás a la furica gata detenida por bmo

Como que al menos por ahora Marshall?.- dijo fionna que parecía se iba a quedar roja todo el tiempo

Calla bella conejita.- dijo Marshall sosteniendo a fionna por la cintura e inclinándola para besarla mientras flotaban en la noche

A mí no me estés callando Marshall L…- fionna no alcanzo terminar cuando Marshall la cayo con un dulce y apasionado beso el cual ella correspondió

Te amo mi bella heroína.- dijo deteniendo el beso un instante

Te amo.. Mi hermoso vampiro.- respondió fionna y después ella beso a Marshall quien la pego más a su cuerpo en un dulce abrazo.

-Fin-


End file.
